


Peekaboo

by buying_the_space_farm



Series: Tony Stark Bingo Round 1 & 2 [20]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buying_the_space_farm/pseuds/buying_the_space_farm
Summary: Tony puts on some lingerie for Loki's perusal.





	Peekaboo

**Author's Note:**

> Back on my drabble bullshit,,, but it's for a good cause! I need that dum e badge,,, it's to cure my depression I swear doctor I swear  
> For the Tony stark bingo square s1, kink: lingerie

"So…" Tony said, drawing out the single syllable to comical lengths. "Do you like it?"

Red straps draped over his shoulders and delicate lace covered the top of his chest, playing peekaboo with his nipples.

Loki's eyes were wide and dark just at that, so Tony let the robe drop from his waist to reveal the rest of the ensemble.

More straps dug into his hips, holding up the scrap of fabric that was covering his dignity. A garter belt ran down his thigh to hold up sheer red stockings.

"Darling, like it? I just think it should be green."

**Author's Note:**

> Loki: it needs to be Green  
> Tony: you say that abt everything hdjdjd
> 
> Unfortunately,,, this fix has no pictorial inspiration, else I'd link it. Lingerie is just not my thing I guess. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :') twas honestly painful to write even tho it only took me fifteen ish minutes


End file.
